How The Mighty Have Fallen
by Sameo-AngelHeart
Summary: A very interesting Story about Ness in SSBM. If there are any Ness fans out there, this is for you. R&R, if there are not enough people willing to read this story, then I won´t bother continuing.


I don´t own SSBM.

Trying out this story line. If you don´t like it, or not enough people bother reading it, Then this will probably be the only Chap I write. And since I don´t have spell checker, please inform me of some mistakes i might make.

So R&R.

A few notes about this story. Anyone who is Human, or close to it, Appears normally, and not as a midget with a head bigger then his body or whatever.

The tournament is basically like a Tv show Collisiem. It´s been going on for three years now, but is slowly dying in popularity. This new season called Melee was a sequel of the first tournament that ended 4 years ago....

The people are not actors and get seriously hurt sometimes. It is not faked or staged in anyway. The audience decides the match ups.

When not fighting, The two Hands appear completely Human. Dressing in White and Grey business suits. With a white glove on either their right or left hand respectively. They also have a grey cane. Appear in their late forties, but only slightly wrinkled face. They have grey hair. Master Hand´s hair in a nice ponytail going down to his back. Crazy in long and unruly spike grey hair. They appear strong and sligthly intimidating.

The Landscape was surreal. A black and purple stage floating in the nothingness. Surrounded by all sides by space. There were large almost Tv like screens everywhere. Showing the current Tournement´s contestants fighting or posing, etc.

"They are growing cocky, brother..." Said Master Hand his voice echoing throughout the nothingness. He was currently gazing upon the Moniters with his vastly intelligent and serious grey eyes.

"It would appear so...." Said Crazy in his off-key raspy cackle.

"They do not fear us any longer..." Continued Master Hand.

Crazy was taken aback. "Fear Us? What do you mean they no longer fear us!?" Crazy demanded, gazing at his brother incrediously.

"They have grown bolder, They no longer fear us. They do not know fear, They are not afraid...... Shall I go on...?" Master hand smirked at his now pissed brother.

"But Why? This makes no sense! We are the Masters of this game, we are the final bosses, The rulers of the show. We control the battles, we set the rules, we hold their carrers in our hands, And they do not fear us?" Crazy began to rant.

And rant....

And rant....

Master Hand waited patiently for his brother to finish fuming. It was amusing to him. But he did not have time for his Brother´s rant. So he gazed upon the screen of the cocky combatants. He tuned out his brother While he started to think of what to do.

Crazy stopped ranting while he gazed at his brother, seeing him deep in thought. Crazy began to think to, not of what to do, but of why they no longer feared either of them. He came to the conclusion soon. It was when The new comer Roy had bested both of them in a handicapped match. Event 150 if he recalled correctly. Roy had won....barely... A fluke as it were... The combatants had been cocky before, but he too was realizing their now unruly behavior. They needed to do something.... something that would bring up their low ratings.... After last years big conclusion with Roy beating the two hands, their was nothing tougher they could throw at the combatants...

"Well what about Cruel Melee...?" Crazy whispered his thoughts outloud.

"It has been done..." Master finished his thoughts for him.

Crazy fell back into his thoughts, but then realized there was not much they could do, and once again became pissed.

He threw his cane down onto the floor making a loud clanking sound that resounated in the nothingness.

"Well then lets go teach them a lesson! We will give ourselves infinite lives and just destroy them repeatedly until they fear us!" Crazy shouted at his brother.

Master hand began to look slightly annoyed. "Brother.... You are an Idiot...."

Crazy shot his Brother a death glare but his brother continued speaking.

"First off... The audience would not be interested in watching us pummel them into oblivion, they want entertainment, not mindless repeating destruction. Secondly... The Combatants will grow even bolder, thinking that if we are destroying them like this, that means that we are the ones who fear them, not giving them a chance to actually win.... No my brother... We need them to know fear..." he answered coolly, like always.

"So what do you suggest we do!?" Crazy practically shreiked as he began to pace irrationally.

Master Hand was quiet for a long while, thinking, complantating.

"You know...." Grabbing Crazy´s attention. "There was one person that they feared..... One person that they feared more than me..."

That grabbed Crazy´s complete and undivided attention. "What...!?"

"They feared him.... Truly feared him.... More than me... More than the both of us...." Master hand continued in his thoughts.

"Who could they possibly fear more than the both of us!?" Crazy shrieked outraged at the possiblity that there was another more frighting than they.

"Do You remember the first tournament, Brother?" Master Hand smirked at his brother.

"Yes, I remember seei---" Sudden understanding swept across his face. "Oh.........." He was silent for a long moment. Then His face began to contort into dismissal. "That would never work. You of all people should know why we can´t do that. His power was locked away for good reason. It´s a good thing too. Who knows what would happen, He could go back to the way he was. It will never work. And Besides, even if we gave him his power and his memories back, which i might add, you are forbidden from doing, They will fear him, and not us!" He concluded, Completetly trying to disuade his brother from this course of action.

"You are not grasping the bigger picture brother. The Last time he had that much power, he was a player, and they feared him more than life itself. Now imagine if we made him ours... our own puppet.... Not only would they fear us again, but our ratings would go through the roof. Imagine it Brother..."

Crazy was caught up in his Brother´s vision as well, but had his doubts. "But what about the rules, and th---"

"--I will worry about that Brother...It will not be hard either...."

Crazy showed his Brother screens of the one he was taking about. Seeing their champion getting the shit beat out of him, seeing him get tossed away like a sac. Seeing the annoyance from his compatents faces as they had to deal with the nobody, the weakling.

"Him?" Crazy asked in disbelief. "You think he ca---"

Crazy was about to protest again, So Master began to show screens of the first tournament, of the one he was taking about. Seeing him defeat his opponents with ease, seeing the fear in his opponents eyes as the ran away in terror. Seeing the look of confidence in his opponents eyes vanish into one of horror when they realized that even though they possessed the Hammer, it could not stop him from grabbing them and throwing them off the edge. He was unstoppable.

"Yes My Brother.... him...." Master said coolly.

Crazy gazed in Awe as old memories started resurfacing of how much potential he truly had.

Master Hand smirked at his brother. "Imagine it Brother.... The Fabled return of The First Tournaments most powerful warrior...

"The Fabled Return.... of Ness......."

So theirs the Prologue....

I don´t think their are many Ness fans out there, but whatever.

This story will probably not be that long. Just a short dedication to My Favorite Character Ness.

R&R


End file.
